


So I'm Tired of All the Pain, All the Misery Inside

by viiperfang



Series: Adventures of the Freak Fam [3]
Category: Freak Fam - Fandom
Genre: (neither are graphic), (no actual nightmares), Drabble, Light Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, talk about nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiperfang/pseuds/viiperfang
Summary: "There, happy? I don't want to go to sleep because I don't want another nightmare."Disaster's eyebrows knit together in concern, and she leans forward. "I thought the nightmares had stopped.""So had I."





	So I'm Tired of All the Pain, All the Misery Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Filling out some prompts, I guess. This is the first one I finished.
> 
> "I don't want another nightmare" + "I thought the nightmares had stopped" "So had I."
> 
> This didn't turn out as angsty as it could've, which is honestly very surprising!

"Come to bed, it's like, 2 AM," a tired, disgruntled voice calls from the doorway to the bedroom, owner peering out into the main living space and towards the single light on in the entire apartment. Long teal hair is loose around bare shoulders, teak-brown eyes bleary with sleep, and a frown tugging at the corners of soft lips. A blanket is wrapped around her like a shaw, protecting her from the chill of the late night air.

Movement from the corner of the room; a head lifts and looks at her with a soft, almost sad smile, a slow shake of his head and a sigh. "Not tonight," his voice, as gentle as his eyes, floats quietly over to her as he marks his place in his book and places it aside. There's something behind the love in his eyes—brought fully to light only in the darkest corners of the night, when they're alone and the stresses of the day were left for the next—a stormy turmoil of feelings she can't quite place. 

Disaster walks up behind him and drapes her arms over his shoulders, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. He lays his head atop hers and they just exist for a moment in the silence that settles over the room like a veil. Disaster breaks the silence first. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She feels Shirk shakes his head, and can feel the vibrations of his voice as he speaks. "There's nothing to talk about." Disaster presses a kiss into his neck and she feels him shake with laughter as he lightly pushes her away. "Don't, that tickles," he huffs, placing a hand protectively over his neck.

She mockingly pouts with laughter making her lips shudder, before whining, "you're no fun." She laces his fingers in her own over his shoulders and strokes his scarred knuckles with her thumbs. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Shirk shifts ever so slightly so he can meet her eyes without pulling his neck, and he frowns at her. "I told you, there's nothing to talk about," he tells her, and she shakes her head, cutting him off.

"Why do you feel the need to lie to me?"

His eyes narrow slightly, face shuttering over as his walls slam down. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Disaster quirks one eyebrow and pulls away. "Did I do something?" She crosses her arms over her chest and gives him an unamused look, which causes him to glance away.

"It's not you."

"Yeah? Because it seems to me that you're avoiding me. If I did something–"

"You didn't–" Shirk starts out, voice nearly a shout and fists clenched into his pants but still not looking at her. His shoulders tense, and then deflate and he begins again, quieter. "It's not you. You did nothing wrong. They're not because of you."

" _ They _ ?" Disaster asks, and she can see that Shirk hadn't meant to say that by the way his back tenses. She walks around so she's in front of him and crouches in front of him, taking his hands in her own. "Shirk?"

Shirk seems like he's fighting over what to say, and he finally settles on, "It's nothing."

"It's  _ not _ nothing if it's upsetting you," she huffs, grabbing his chin gently and making him look at her. "What do you mean by  _ they _ ?"

"The fucking  _ nightmares _ ," he spits the words like they're acid burning his throat, shoulders hunching up to his ears like he'd like nothing more than to curl in on himself. "There, happy? I don't want to go to sleep because I don't want another nightmare."

Disaster's eyebrows knit together in concern, and she leans forward. "I thought the nightmares had stopped."

"So had I," he scoffs, eyes lowering to the ground. He takes his hands back from hers and rubs violently as his eyes with a groan. "I'm just so fucking  _ tired _ of all this."

"Nightmares are normal, you know," Disaster tries, and winces when he lets out a self-deprecating laugh.

"Nothing about  _ this _ ," he gestures to himself and Disaster has an inkling that this isn't just about the nightmares, "is fucking  _ normal _ , sweetheart. Don't try and kid me."

"Come to bed," she urges him, standing and holding out her hand.

"Did you just miss the entire conversation or?" he snorts, and she shakes her head.

"I never said you had to sleep. Just come to bed. You can read in there, I'm sure sitting in that chair isn't good for your back."

Shirk sighs but agrees. "Gimme a moment," he relents, and waves her on. "I'll be in shortly." Disaster presses a kiss onto his cheek with a smile and stands, making her way back to the bedroom. She glances behind her and sees Shirk lean back, head pressed into the back of the chair and palms pressed into his eyes, and she frowns but head back into the bed.

It takes nearly ten minutes for him to enter the room—during which Disaster could imagine him pacing and muttering to himself—movements subdued and resigned. He kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed next to her, and Disaster turns over and settles into his side immediately. "Where's your book?"

"Didn't bring it," he says, draping one arm over his eyes and curling the other around her shoulders.

"Why?"

"Mnn," is all he replies with, and Disaster drops the subject. She curls closer to him and puts her head on his chest, and can hear the steady rhythm of his heart as it beats.

"I love you," she tells him, and he doesn't say it back. It's fine, she doesn't need him to, because the way his arm curls tighter around her says everything his words don't.


End file.
